Fractured Glass
by StarGazr1
Summary: It's like looking through a piece of fractured glass; the image is familiar, yet everything is different
1. Prologue

Fractured Glass  
By, StarGazr  
  
This is my first attempt at a Severus/Hermione piece. I know all who are reading this are thinking 'another time-turner piece?!' but believe me when I tell you that this is different... heard that one before... OK, I would offer money, but I work for a daycare and we don't get paid a lot... please try it :) Let me know what you think  
I was very skeptical about posting this... I wanted to write the whole thing then post it... I get so influenced by the wonderful comments I get, that sometimes I get sidetracked. But, thanks to the influence of Colli, you're going to get a look at the prologue today! Yay for you! But since Colli has a general idea... nix that, she knows Snape's gonna be in it and that's why she's beta-ing for me... luv ya hon... so I WILL stay on track!  
Thanks so much to Lithorose for previewing this... she's a skeptic in the genre but stuck by me anyways! And to Colli... my Alan swooning partner... stop drooling on the papers or I won't let you edit anymore!  
  
Fractured Glass  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Prologue  
  
"After the fall of Rome, Muggles began to scatter. They were divided and leaderless, and..." a bell rang cutting her off. "All right class, finish reading this section for Thursday. I'll see you then."  
  
A dozen young witches and wizards made their way out of the bright classroom. One student stayed behind and approached his professor. "Professor Granger?"  
  
Hermione Granger turned to face the young boy. "Yes, Mr. Weasley?" She couldn't help but smile at the boy who she was sure looked more like his father Bill than his mother Angela.  
  
"Uncle Harry gave this to me last night and wanted me to give it to you," he said, handing her a rolled up piece of parchment. "Uncle Harry says Hedwig is getting old, and I'm not," he grinned.  
  
"Thank you, Arthur. Ready for your match against Hufflepuff?" she asked, breaking the wax seal on the parchment.  
  
"You bet, Professor! If we beat them by at least ninety points, Gryffindor will take the lead for the Quidditch Cup!" Arthur beamed.  
  
"Well good luck to you, and tell the team I said the same. Go on now, you don't want to miss practice," she said. Arthur yelled his good-bye and dashed out of the classroom. Like his father and uncles before him, Arthur was one of the team's beaters.  
  
Hermione rested her hip on the side of the desk and unrolled the parchment. Harry's distinct scrawl made her smile. 'Hermione, Hedwig has just finished a long trip to see Sirius and I didn't want her making the trip to Hogwarts so soon afterwards. It's hard to believe, but my girl is getting old. I'm coming to Hogwarts Tuesday evening. By the time you read this, you should know why. Ginny sends her love, and she misses you. I love you, and I'll see you soon. Harry.'  
  
"What on Earth?" she wondered aloud. She glanced at the clock and noticed that it was almost evening already.  
  
Harry Potter hadn't returned to Hogwarts since he had graduated more than half a decade before. After Voldemort's demise in their seventh year, Harry had played professional Quidditch for two years before he and Ginny Weasley had gotten engaged and eventually married. Not long after that, he decided that his Quidditch days were over and began a year-long training program to become an Auror. These days, he and Ron Weasley were a pair not to be reckoned with. Hermione had learned from the letters she received from them that they had been assigned to the task of taking down the last of the Death Eaters. They showed littler mercy to the souls that had terrorized their classmates and hundreds of innocent people.  
  
After graduating, Hermione had gone off to America where she studied Transfigurations for two years before realizing that her passions lay in history. Upon returning to England, Hermione held a dual degree in the History of Magic and Muggle Studies, and Albus Dumbledore had offered her an apprenticeship with Hogwarts' Muggle Studies instructor, Professor Kendall. Professor Kendall announced his intentions to retire, and Hermione was asked to step up as Professor of Muggle Studies.  
  
Sighing deeply, Hermione rolled up the parchment and stood. She was headed for the door when there was a knock. Headmaster Albus Dumbledore and Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall stepped into the room. "Good evening, Professors," Hermione said. "I was just coming to see you, Albus." His name still didn't sound right to her as it rolled off her tongue. She had been trying to use it, as he had requested, for the past year.  
  
"I see you received Mr. Potter's letter, Hermione," Albus said.   
  
"That's why I was coming to see you. What is he talking about? Why is he coming to Hogwarts?"  
  
Albus held up his hand to stop her questions. "Relax Hermione, that's why I am here," he said. Hermione nodded and took a deep breath. "Harry is coming here as a personal favor to me."  
  
"Are you all right, Professor?" Hermione asked. She scrunched her nose as she called him 'Professor.' Nothing that came out of her mouth sounded right.   
  
"Yes, yes, I am perfectly fine." The smile he gave assured Hermione that the one-hundred-plus-year old Headmaster was indeed still in good health.  
  
"Harry is going to be escorting you to the Ministry of Magic on Hogwarts business," Minerva informed her.  
  
Hermione turned to her former Transfigurations professor. "Why am I going to the Ministry?" she inquired.  
  
"Hogwarts has come into possession of a rare artifact," Hermione stood up straighter as she listened to what Albus had to say. "During a routine search of the grounds and, we stumbled upon an unregistered time turner."  
  
Hermione braced her arms on the desk, cocking her head in interest. "Why are you getting rid of it? Why not just have it registered?"  
  
"You see, Hermione," Albus explained, "this is a rare time turner that we have found."  
  
"We believe that it has the capability of transporting its user further back in time than mere hours," Minerva supplied. "From the markings on it, we believe that if used, it could send a person back several years in time."   
  
"I never knew such a thing existed," Hermione confessed.  
  
"It's not a known artifact in the magical world. I'm sure you can imagine how dangerous an object like this would be," Albus said. Hermione nodded in agreement. "Because you are a registered time turner user, I am requesting that you make sure that it safely arrives at theMinistry."  
  
Absorbing the information, Hermione absently nodded. "Yes, I'll take it. But that still doesn't answer why Harry is coming with me."  
  
"We couldn't afford to let anything happen to Hogwarts' favorite Muggles Studies professor."  
  
Hermione whipped around at the sound of the new voice. "Harry!" she exclaimed, crossing the room into his open arms. Her heart soared as his arms came around her waist. It had been a long time since she'd held him.  
  
"We will leave you two to chat. I will be in my office when you are ready to leave," Albus said, leading Minerva from the room.  
  
Harry pulled back and looked at her. He kissed her gently on the cheek and smiled down at her. "Teaching has treated you well, Mia," he said, using the nickname that he had given her in their seventh year. "Ginny sends her love."  
  
"How are she and my goddaughter?" Hermione inquired.  
  
"Lily has learned how to talk," Harry said, taking up Hermione's place on the edge of her desk. Hermione stood in front of him, her arms crossed casually across her chest. "I think Ginny taught her just so I can have another woman yapping in my ear," he said, with a proud grin on his face all the same. Lily Virginia Potter, born almost two years prior, was Ron and Hermione's godchild. Hermione felt her heart clench as she realized how fast the girl was growing up and how little she'd visited.  
  
Harry leaned forward as if to tell Hermione a secret. "We're hoping for a boy this time around," he smiled.  
  
Hermione's eyes grew and a smile spread across her face. "Oh, Harry, that's wonderful!" she exclaimed, hugging her friend. She closed her eyes and remembered a time when holding Harry was more than a friendly gesture. The simple use of the nickname he had given her was enough to send her senses back in time to their final year at Hogwarts.  
  
A small smile spread on Hermione's as she recalled the five weeks of sneaking around behind their friends' backs and stealing kisses in the halls, followed by almost a year of sheer bliss together. It was around nine months into their relationship that Hermione had begun to get the feeling that she was missing out on something. To this day, she couldn't put her finger on the feeling she had had, but she knew that her future did not lie with the young man she was with. Within a week, the golden couple of Hogwarts was no more. They walked away from the relationship with no hard feelings, but slipped back into the role of being friends.  
  
"How far along is she?" Hermione inquired.  
  
"Five months, she's just starting to not fit into her clothes. Bloody moody as hell," he said, smiling.  
  
"I'm sorry I haven't stopped by," she said quietly.  
  
"The door swings both ways," Harry admitted. "None of us have been very good friends over the years. The only reasons Ron and I see each other are the facts that I'm married to his sister and that we work together."  
  
"But you still see each other, all the time!" Hermione exclaimed. She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair.  
  
"Mia," Harry said, looking her over for the first time. "Where is all your hair?" he said, gaping at her.  
  
"Oh," Hermione said, gingerly touching her shortened hair. After she had accepted the position at Hogwarts, Hermione decided she needed a more professional look for herself. One afternoon, while in Diagon Alley, she consulted Madame Malkin on this very topic. The witch who had helped Hermione with her robes over the years had been more than happy to help her now. Hermione had gone with a shoulder length style and the untamed curls of her youth were transformed into sleek layers that framed her face.  
  
The little make-up she wore was charmed onto her face in the morning. Even after living with Lavender and Parvati for seven years, she never learned the fine art, and patience, of applying make-up. Madame Malkin had taught her several basic charms to avoid the application process.  
  
Laughing as Harry still stared at her, Hermione twirled once. Her deep red satin robes swished around her feet. "I needed a more professional look," she explained.  
  
"You look beautiful," he said. "Teaching really has treated you well."  
  
"I would say the same about you being an Auror, but you look like you could use a week's worth of sleep," Hermione said, as she saw the shadows under her friend's eyes.  
  
"As soon as I see you safely to the Ministry, I'm taking some overdue vacation time. You should come home with me. You've got Easter break coming up, and Ginny would love to see you," he said.  
  
"I would love to, Harry," she said after a moment's thought. "I could use some time away from here. I don't think I'll be needed, seeing as not many students stay over the holiday. I can come back here tomorrow, then I can leave."  
  
"Great," Harry smiled. "So, do you want to get going? I want to stop in to see Lupin before I leave, though."  
  
"I'll head up to see Albus, and I'll meet you in the entrance hall in thirty minutes?" Hermione gathered up her cloak as Harry headed out of her classroom.  
  
Hermione headed for the Headmaster's office. She called out the password and ascended the moving staircase. "Ahh, Hermione. I'm glad you decided to accept this task," Albus said, reaching into his desk and removing a deep purple cloth made of velvet. "Please make sure this makes it to the Ministry of Magic safely. I trust that you can keep its existence a secret as well, Hermione."  
  
"Of course, Albus. Does Harry know what it is?"  
  
"No, all he knows that you are carrying something of great importance to the Ministry, and that you and it are to be delivered safely," Albus said.  
  
" But surely you realize that I can get it to the Ministry."  
  
"Someone hid that time turner, and if it were discovered by someone who planned to use it for ill purposes... well I'm sure you can just imagine, Hermione. I would feel much better if I knew that you were protected by one of the best Aurors the Ministry had to offer," he explained to her.  
  
Hermione tucked the folded cloth into her robes without even examining it. "I will contact you once I have turned it over to the Ministry officials."  
  
"I will see you tomorrow then, Hermione," he said, smiling. "Do be careful, my dear. That is no ordinary time turner that you are carrying." Hermione nodded and turned, going back out of the office, and down the moving staircase.  
  
Walking quickly down several sets of stairs and greeting the students she passed, Hermione threw her cloak over her shoulders and worked on fastening it. Once she was on the main floor she still was struggling with the cloak. Muttering to herself in frustration, she looked down and finally achieved fastening the silver clasp. She suddenly felt herself crash into something quite solid. Hermione felt herself falling backwards towards the floor, and would have landed, had the object she had crashed into not caught her and hauled her back to her feet.  
  
"Hermione, please pay attention," a deep voice demanded.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Severus," she said breathlessly. "I was trying to fasten the clasp on my cloak and couldn't do it without looking down," she tried to explain.  
  
Severus Snape let out an exasperated sigh, "Hermione, please stop talking," he insisted. Over the past three years, Hermione and Snape had established an understanding of one another. After her return to Hogwarts, their conversations had been few and far between but, none of the other professors spent as much time in the library as they did. Their paths were always crossing. Small talk turned into short conversations which turned into almost daily talks about their jobs and mutual interests in literature, potions, and history. Hermione had been skeptical at first at the change in his character, but gradually came to enjoy his company.  
  
Hermione had always respected the Potions Master as she had respected all of her professors. She had gradually come to valued his opinion as well. During her two years as an assistant to Professor Kendall, Hermione knew that Snape still saw her as a student. Over the past year she had come to consider him a friend and a confidante. There weren't many people in her life who appreciated learning quite like she did, but in her eyes, Severus seemed to thrive on it in the same way she did. His eyes seemed alive when they discussed topics of literature, religion, alchemy, or history. In unspoken agreement, they never discussed their personal lives. Hermione knew that he regretted a lot of things about his past, and felt that if she tried to bring it up, he might turn away from her.  
  
After much badgering from Hermione, he had reluctantly been convinced to drop the formality of calling her Miss Granger and had been swayed into letting her call him Severus. "Next time," he said, "wait until you stop walking before you stop paying attention to where you are going."  
  
She studied him for a moment. "That made little to no sense," she said. "Where are you off to?" she asked, adjusting her robes and cloak, and continuing her walk toward the entrance hall.  
  
"I was looking for you, actually," he told her, walking beside her. "I know where you are going," he said, his voice barely above a whisper.  
  
Hermione stopped in her tracks, and turned to him. "Don't worry about me, Severus," she said with a soft smile. "Harry is coming with me, and I'm just making the delivery. I should be back before dawn."  
  
"Granger," he growled, pulling her aside and into the shadows. "I'm giving you a warning." Hermione was used to his acting overbearing sometimes, but rarely did he ever touch her. He gripped her upper arms and forced her to look up at him. "You are transporting a very dangerous artifact," he hissed, his sharp featured darkened by the shadows. "You need to listen to me very  
carefully."  
  
"Severus, you're hurting my arms," she whimpered. His long fingers were digging into the soft flesh of her upper arms, even through the fabric of her robes and cloak. "You're scaring me."  
  
"If you change the past, you affect the future," he said cryptically.  
  
"What are you talking about," she demanded, as she felt his grip loosen, then disappear. He stepped away from her.  
  
"Whatever happens to you, remember that every action has a consequence. Don't let your emotions get in the way of what has to transpire. No matter what," he said, quietly and turning away from her.  
  
"In case you've forgotten, I am a registered time-turner user. I know the consequences," she said, but saw the dark look in his eyes. "What's going to happen to me and this artifact?"  
  
He turned back to her with a haunted look in his eyes. He stepped closer and reached out to her to her; his hand gently caressed her cheek. "Mia," he whispered. Her eyes widened at his calling her that name. No one but Harry had ever called her that.  
  
Before either of them knew what was transpiring, Severus had his arms around Hermione's waist and had drawn her to him. He bent his head down to her and kissed her firmly on the lips. Her hands gripped his upper arms, her neck tilted up fusing her lips to his. Hermione moaned softly, she moved her hands up and circled her arms around his neck, drawing him even closer to her body.  
  
Long moments passed before Severus quickly pulled away and stepped back, leaving Hermione gasping for breath. "Just remember what I said," he breathed. "You can't change the past, or everything you know about the future will never happen." With that, he turned and swept down the stairs, headed for the dungeons.  
  
Time passed. Hermione stood with her fingers pressed to her lips, staring after the man that had just left her side. Her lips were on fire and she could feel a ghost-like pressure on her waist where his strong hands had been. 'He kissed me,' she though to herself, 'and did he ever kiss me."  
  
"Ready to go?" Harry asked, bounding into the entrance hall. Hermione spun around and took in her surroundings. She didn't remember coming into the main hall, but she was standing in the shadows, so she hadn't moved since she'd been held by him. "You OK?" he asked, laying a gentle hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, just thinking about all the wonderful time I'm going to have off," she said, forcing a smile.  
  
"Ginny is going to be so happy to see you. Not to mention Lily," he said, offering her his arm as they walked out of the castle. The sun was shining, nd Hermione turned her face upward to feel the warm rays on her cheeks. The light wind swirled around the hem on her robes and her cloak flapped behind her. Harry's always unruly hair whipped silently as he turned to her. "I have an idea," he grinned.  
  
"Oh, no Harry," she moaned, walking arm and arm with him down the path to the main gates, "every time you get an idea, we end up in trouble!"  
  
"This is a good idea!" he laughed. "Instead of Apparating or Flooing, let's fly." Hermione's eyes widened in horror and fear. She pulled her arm away from his, but he laughed and grabbed her before she could run. "Oh, come on! We'll go high enough so no one can see us, and I'll even put an invisibility charm on us."  
  
"We'll go high enough so no one can see us," she mimicked in fear, "I don't like flying, and you know it, Harry Potter," she moaned, twisting her wrist, struggling to get free.  
  
"Hermione, you're an adult now. You're a Hogwarts professor, and a damned bloody good one at that. This is just another hurdle to jump!" he insisted.  
  
Hermione felt every muscle tense. She looked around the grounds. There were several students lying out on the grass or chasing one another across the grounds. The leaves were blowing in the soft breeze; the snow had finally melted revealing the vibrant greens that had laid dormant during the winter months. The trees were budding and flowers were starting to push their way up from the soils of Hogwarts' many gardens. In the distance, Hermione could see Hagrid's cabin with the curl of smoke coming from the chimney.  
  
The panic began to subside as Hermione took all of this in. The rational side of her brain told her that the trip to the Ministry of Magic was a short trip, even by broomstick. It was a hurdle even she could overcome. Turning back to Harry, she saw that he had summoned a broomstick that Hermione did not recognize, but judging from its sleekness, it must have been a new model. He had a wide grin on his face as he mounted the broomstick. He held his hand out to her. "You're going to pay for this, Potter," she grinned as she stepped up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist. The ground gave out from under her as he kicked up off the ground. Her grip tightened, causing him to laugh.  
  
"You're in for the ride of your life, Mia," he said as they began to climb. Hermione felt a jolt run through her body when he used the nickname, but she wasn't thinking about him. She was thinking about another man who had used the name in a dark hallway not so long ago. She couldn't understand why he called her that, or why he had held her, or why he had kissed her. He had kissed her with confidence and passion, like he had done it before, and had known just how to kiss her.  
  
"See! It's not so bad," Harry yelled over his shoulder. Hermione looked around and realized that she had been lost in her thoughts. The clouds were now below her feet instead of above her head. "Are you OK?" he asked.  
  
"I'm fine," she mumbled. She thought about the artifact she was carrying, and idly reached in her robes to make sure it was still there. "How long before we get there?" she asked, carefully leaning forward to talk to him.  
  
"Probably thirty minutes," he told her. Hermione rested her head against his back and tried to relax. The sun was shining on her back and the wind was whipping through her hair.  
  
'I should calm down,' she thought. 'But how can I calm down when all I'm really thinking about is that brooding man?' The tingle in her lips was still present. 'What had he been trying to tell me?' she wondered.  
  
A gray cloud loomed ahead of them. "Mia, I'm going to have to drop below this storm," Harry warned. Hermione's arms tightened around his waist again, as he started into a steep dive. Her breath caught in her chest as the air moved around her. The broom cut through the clouds and Hermione felt the rain whipping her in the face. Her breathing quickened and she closed her eyes.  
  
The next thing she knew, it was over. She looked down and saw the earth speeding by beneath her. They had passed through the storm, and it was now behind them. "Next time, we're Apparating," she said. Harry nodded in agreement as he flew on toward the Ministry.  
  
Remembering the time turner once again, Hermione loosened her grip on Harry and reached into her robes. Wrapping her fingers around it, she sighed. Harry jerked the broom suddenly, but before she could compensate for the movement, Hermione lost her grip on Harry. "Hermione!" he screamed.  
  
Her fingers remained curled around the artifact as she felt the air rushing around her. A scream escaped her throat as she turned over and over, spinning out of control, falling toward the Earth. It was the same feeling she'd had only an hour ago when she had crashed into Severus and fell towards the floor. Over and over she spun and flipped through the air. She could almost hear Harry screaming for her. While she thought about the incident in the hall, Hermione realized that this time, there wouldn't be anyone to catch her.  
  
Hermione didn't realize that the spinning and flipping had stopped. She didn't realize that the speed of her fall had slowed. She never saw the person whose wand guided her slowly to safety. Before all of this had happened, fear had consumed her and Hermione had passed out midair.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Chapter one previews: So, what happened to Hermione? Who's the mystery wand-handed person? Why was Severus acting like the dark brooding man we all know him to be? Plus: fanfic outtakes! 


	2. Ch 1: Strange, Yet Familiar Faces

Hey everyone, here is chapter one!! Woo hoo!! Go Colli! Thanks so much for editing and checking this over for me! You are Grammer-Girl! Don't forget to stay tuned after the chapter for hilarious (well funny to me at least!) scenes that didn't quite make it into the final cut!  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and anything affiliated with HP belong to JK Rowling, I am making no money off of this story.  
Now, on with the story!!  
  
Chapter 1  
Strange, Yet Familiar Faces  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Her first thought as the clouds in her mind began to break apart was that every muscle and bone in her body ached. Her second thought was a feeling of falling. Her body felt weightless despite the aches and she felt like she was spinning. As Hermione pushed further and further through the clouds, she could make out the familiar smells of the Hogwarts Hospital Wing. Moaning softly, Hermione rolled her head to the side and opened her eyes. She could see that there was a curtain pulled around her bed to give her privacy. 'Harry must have turned back,' Hermione thought, trying to sit up. Her arms protested as she tried to lift herself up and she fell back onto the bed with a moan.  
  
Madame Pomfrey bustled into the room, tutting at Hermione. "You shouldn't be moving. You've been through a lot this morning," she said, covering Hermione back up with a sheet.  
  
"Harry was flying pretty high when I fell," she sighed. "Is he around?" She half expected Harry to be sitting next to her bed and was a little surprised to find no one there.  
  
"I'm sorry, there's no one named Harry here," Pomfrey said, pulling the curtain open. "No one's been by since your accident."  
  
"Poppy?" Hermione questioned. The medi-witch nodded and continued with waving her wand over Hermione, checking her vitals. "Where is Harry?"  
  
Poppy eyed her curiously and waved her wand over her head. "I don't know Harry."  
  
Hermione took a deep breath, "Where is Harry Potter?"  
  
Poppy smiled and gave Hermione a small laugh. "Harry is actually on his way here with his father. Are you a friend of the Potters?"  
  
Hermione's eyes widened. She rubbed her temples and closed her eyes. Something was wrong. Madame Pomfrey was finally losing her mind. Hermione swung her legs over the side of the bed and hopped down. She padded across the cool tile, with Madame Pomfrey at her heels. "Where are you going, Miss?"  
  
Hermione whirled on her, "Miss? Poppy, have you been raiding Albus' private cabinets again?" she asked.  
  
"I'll not have that kind of talk from you. And you will address the Headmaster with some respect!" Poppy was clearly upset.  
  
"It's me! Hermione Granger! How can you not recognize me? I was here yesterday! We had a discussion about the flu outbreak among the third years!" Hermione was screaming at this point. Her head was pounding, and the woman before her, who was her friend, was beginning to scare her.  
  
"My dear, young woman. I believe you have hit your head harder than I had originally thought. I would really like to run a full examination on you," Poppy tried to take Hermione's arm, but she was struggling.  
  
Hermione broke free of the grip and dashed out of the hospital ward, but was stopped when she crashed into something solid. That something caught her, and righted her. "Do watch where you are going, Miss," a silky, deep voice rang.  
  
"Severus," Hermione sighed, "thank the gods. Is Poppy all right? She's acting so strange; like she doesn't know who I am."  
  
"Who are you?" he asked. It was the straw that broke the camel's back. She stumbled backwards into the doorframe of the hospital ward, and sank to the floor. She laid her head in her hands and screamed. Severus stepped away from her and called for the medi-witch.  
  
"Oh dear," she mumbled. "Severus, do pick her up and bring her over here."  
  
"No!" Hermione screamed, scrambling to her feet. "Don't touch me," she warned. She searched her robes for her wand, but came up empty handed. Frantic, she also searched for the artifact that Albus had entrusted to her.  
  
"Your wand and hourglass are on the table over here," Poppy offered, gently.  
  
Hermione made a move to grab them, but Severus grabbed her arm, restraining her. Hermione turned back to him, and got her first good look at the man. His hair was longer than she remembered and it was pulled back from his face in a band at the nape of his neck. His eyes were void of the tired lines she knew she was partly responsible for as a student. Something about his eyes set her off again and she struggled to break free. "We cannot have out of control witches running around the castle," he growled, bodily picking her up and gracelessly dropping her on the bed. "Stay there!" he ordered.  
  
"What is wrong with you?" she shouted.  
  
"What's all the commotion?" Another man came into the room with a small child on his hip. Hermione came to the conclusion that she was indeed dreaming. She could handle Poppy losing her mind, and she could handle Severus to a point, but this was something completely different.  
  
"Ahh, James," Poppy smiled. "Here for Harry's appointment?" James held Harry up and the small child squealed in delight.  
  
James Potter was standing in the Hospital Ward of Hogwarts with his son, Harry, in his arms. Hermione let out a strangled moan before a wave of understanding began to consume her. "I see your patient has finally come to," James laughed.  
  
"James and Severus here were the ones who guided you safely to Earth," Poppy told her.  
  
"I see you're still here," James said icily to Severus.  
  
"I have business with Albus, and I'm sure you know why, Potter," he said just as coldly. He looked down at the small child and shook his head silently. The child did not appear to regard him kindly either.  
  
Hermione stared quietly at the scene that was unfolding before her. Reaching toward the table beside her, Hermione grabbed the hourglass-like artifact and stared at it. Severus and James continued to speak but Hermione had tuned them out. She looked up and locked eyes with the small child before her. His eyes seemed to light up as she looked at him. "What year is it?" she whispered.  
  
"What was that, dear?" Poppy asked.  
  
"The year? What year is it?" she choked out, her's and Harry's eyes still locked together.  
  
"It's 1981," Severus supplied. "You landed on your back you know, not your head," he said with an icy bite.  
  
"1981," she whispered as tears sprung to her eyes. "It works," she said softly to herself, gazing at the time-turner in her hands. The sand was scattered throughout the two chambers, refusing to settle into just the bottom one, like a normal hourglass.  
  
"Are you all right?" James asked. "You know, we don't even know your name."  
  
"Herm..." she stopped herself, looking at Harry. If he was alive, that meant she was as well. Even though her parents were muggles, she was a witch. Surely someone at the Ministry knew she was, even though she was only months old. "Mia," she said. What was her mother's maiden name, she asked herself. "I'm Mia Lindon."  
  
"James Potter," he said, holding out his hand. "This is my son, Harry," he said, and Harry squealed and pushed himself out of his father's arms, scrambling across the bed to Hermione. Harry sat quietly in front of Hermione, staring at her in awe. "He likes you," James laughed. "Come on, little man. Let Madame Pomfrey check you out!" Harry screamed in protest and reached for Hermione as the medi-witch led father and son off to another bed.  
  
Hermione settled back in the bed, fingering the small artifact in her hands. "Who are you?" came the deep, familiar voice again.  
  
Hermione looked up to see Severus standing at the foot of her bed, staring at her. "My name is Mia Lindon," she repeated.  
  
"I know who you said you were, but I want to know who you really are," his eyes had a cold stare to them, one Hermione was accustomed to in her childhood, but had forgotten about in recent years. "How did you know my name?" he asked, bringing her back to the present. "I've never seen you or heard of you before in my life," Severus was closing in on her.  
  
Hermione knew she was caught in lie. "I fell off my broomstick somewhere over England. I assume you and Mr. Potter brought me here," she said, avoiding his question.  
  
"Where is your broomstick? It never crashed back to Earth, Miss Lindon," he said, staring at her. "I think you've got yourself caught in a lie."  
  
Just as Hermione was about to confess all, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore strode into the hospital wing. "Well, well. Our visitor has awoken. Good afternoon," he said with a smile.  
  
Hermione smiled inwardly. 'Some things never change,' she thought. "Good afternoon," she replied.  
  
"James tells me that you took quite a fall this morning, Miss..." Albus said.  
  
"Lindon," Hermione supplied. "I'm Mia Lindon," she lied.  
  
Albus nodded once. "Very good, Miss Lindon," he said. Hermione stared at him as he gave her an almost knowing smile. "When Poppy releases you, I would like to have chat with you in my office. Severus," he said, turning to the man still standing at the foot of the bed, "would you bring Miss Lindon to my office? I would like a word with you as well."  
  
"Yes, of course, Headmaster," Severus said, nodding once, and giving Hermione an icy glare.  
  
"Take care," Albus said, patting Hermione's hand. He wandered over to the other side of the room and began talking to James and Poppy. Harry was delighted to see the Headmaster and immediately began reaching for the older man. Albus talked to the small child and sat down on a chair to be eye level with him.  
  
Hermione watched from afar as the baby who would one day be her best friend interacted with one of the men she respected and admired most in the world. Her breath caught in her throat as Harry was scooped up into his father's arms and hugged tightly. She could feel the tears pricking her eyes and threatening to fall.  
  
She took a deep but shaky breath and mentally shook her head. She couldn't think of such things. She knew that she needed to focus on getting back to her time. She needed to get back to her Harry before she had a chance to mess something up. Suddenly, she could hear a familiar voice in her head. 'Whatever happens to you, remember that every action has a consequence. Don't let your emotions get in the way of what has to transpire,' Severus had told her.  
  
She looked up and saw that the younger version of another man she respected and admired was still standing at the foot of her bed, silently contemplating her. The air felt thick and Hermione felt like the walls were closing in. One wrong move, and she could alter the future. 'But, he knew!' she screamed at herself. 'Severus knew I this was going to happen.'  
  
Suddenly, he appeared beside her, holding out a thin vial. "Drink this. It should clear your head, then we can go see the Headmaster." He handed her the vial that was filled with a clear blue liquid.  
  
Hermione took out the stopper and kept her eyes locked on Severus' as she tipped the vial back and swallowed the cool liquid. Her eyes closed when she felt her body tingle, then calm. Her headache was gone, and she could breath normally. "What was that?" she asked, handing him back the vial.  
  
"It helps with anxiety. Come, Miss Lindon, the Headmaster is waiting," he turned and stalked out of the room.  
  
Hermione slid out of the bed and grabbed her wand and the time-turner. She noticed that the sand still had yet to fall into one chamber as she tucked it into a pocket in her robes. Looking down, she also noticed that she was a wrinkled mess, and quickly cast a spell to fix herself up. With a satisfied nod, she turned to leave.  
  
Before she left the Hospital Wing, James stopped her. Harry was bouncing on his hip chewing on some kind of candy. "They're letting you out then?" he teased.  
  
"Yes, the Headmaster wants to see me," she said, smiling over at Harry. Harry grinned and the pinkish candy dribbled down his chin. "You have an adorable son," she said, trying to keep a smile on her face.  
  
"Thank you. My wife and I like him," James grinned, tickling Harry. Harry squealed and held his arms out to Hermione again. "Oh, this young lady has to go see Albus, Harry. Maybe she can come over and play some other time." Harry nodded as if he understood.  
  
"How old is he?" she asked, trying to get a feel as to what time of the year it was.  
  
"He turned a year old almost two months ago," James said. "He's growing up too fast! Pretty soon he'll be going to school here!"  
  
Hermione sadly smiled. 'If Harry is a year old, then that means that it's sometime in September. That also means that...' Hermione's thought trailed off as she realized that James and Lily Potter would be found by Voldemort in less than two months. "I must go," she said apologetically. She could see Severus pacing in the hall outside.  
  
James leaned closed to Hermione and quietly said, "Don't let him bother you. He mostly just wanders around for show to scare the kids." James laughed when he saw Severus turn and frown at them, his dark robes billowing behind him. "Come on Harry." James lifted him up onto his shoulders.  
  
"It was very nice meeting you, Mr. Potter. You too, Harry," she grinned, reaching out to rub his arm. She had to bite her lip as she came in contact with the baby.  
  
"Good day, Miss Lindon," James smiled. He carried Harry out into the hall. James said a few words to Severus. Then they stiffly shook hands before James strolled away with Harry bouncing on his shoulders.  
  
Hermione stepped into the hallway just as Severus whipped around to face her. His expression was hard and his voice bit at her. "You're looking much better than when I found you," he said.  
  
Hermione shook her head and gave him a small smile. She started walking down the hall and Severus fell into stride beside her. "What do you do here?" She asked, curious about the past he refused to talk about.  
  
"I am an apprentice to the Potions Master," he informed her. Hermione nodded, heading up the staircase and down another hallway. "I'm sure Mr. Potter told you my extra-curricular activities include terrorizing the students," he drolled.  
  
'You have no idea,' she thought to herself. "Something like that," she said aloud.  
  
"I'll bet," he said with a sneer. They came to the gargoyle that marked the entrance to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"I don't know the pass..." Hermione didn't finish her sentence. Her back and head suddenly came in contact with the wall and she groaned in pain. When she opened her eyes, she saw Severus' face in front of her, and his hands had her arms pinned to the wall.  
  
"You're a spy!" he spat. Hermione winced as she felt him gripping her arms. "Did you really believe that no one would notice you strolling right into the office?"  
  
His strength was overpowering her, and she fought not to scream. "I'm not a spy," she insisted.  
  
"How did you know where the Headmaster's office was?" he growled.  
  
Hermione's eyes widened. She had walked right to Albus' office without Severus' aid. She was going to blow her cover and mess up her whole life, literally. Before she could come up with an explanation, Albus once again came to her rescue. The moving stair case appeared and Severus all but dragged her up the stairs by the elbow.  
  
Severus let her go and she fell into a chair before the Headmaster. "She's a spy for Voldemort!" he hissed.  
  
"I can assure you, Severus, that she is no spy." Albus gave her a reassuring smile. Hermione unconsciously rubbed at her sore arms. "Severus, please excuse us for a moment."  
  
Severus swept past her and bent down next to Albus. "Why are you so trusting? Especially now!"  
  
"I need you to trust me, my boy," Albus insisted. "I can promise you that this young woman poses no more of a threat to me than you do."  
  
Severus straightened and started at Hermione. Their eyes locked and Hermione desperately wanted to tell him the truth. The relationship that they had in the future was strongly rooted in truth. Hermione never felt that she needed to lie to him, and though Severus never spoke of his life from before she knew him, she knew that he never lied to her. It was hurting her to lie to him, even in the past. Severus said nothing to her as she made his way to a room outside the office.  
  
"Well," Albus began, regaining Hermione's attention, "now that we are alone, may I call you Miss Granger, or do you prefer Hermione?"  
  
"Sir, is there anything you don't know?" Hermione asked, her mind working on overload with dozens of questions. "How did you know?"  
  
Albus stood and crossed the office, picking up a large, gray colored clay bowl. "I talk to my Pensieves," he informed her.  
  
"Of course you do," Hermione said, no longer surprised by anything he did. "What did you tell yourself?"  
  
"I told myself to watch out for you. My future self obviously knew what time you were going to be dropped off in. You were wise to use a false name, Hermione."  
  
"James Potter told me the year. I know that I am alive, and I know the dangers that come with time travel."  
  
"May I see the time-turner?" Albus asked. Hermione reached into her red satin robes and handed the artifact to him. "Oh my," he sighed, gently handling it.  
  
"I can't get back, can I?" she fearfully whispered.  
  
"I believe you can get back," he assured her. "This time-turner had been badly shaken due to your fall. Once the sand settles into one chamber, you should be returned to your time," Albus explained.  
  
"How long will that take?" Hermione asked, taking the time-turner back. The small hourglass sparkled with the tiny specks of sand.  
  
"It could be days, or it could be months," he said. "I did not ask myself how long you would be gracing us with your presence."  
  
Hermione leaned back in the chair and thought about what James had said about Harry's age. She wanted to be gone before the tragedy took place. Hermione sighed, "What should I do until that time?"  
  
"You are more than welcome to stay here in the castle. The students are too busy with their studies to notice another adult wandering around. But, as I'm sure you know, this is a large castle, and you are unlikely to run into anyone who would question your presence or identity."  
  
"Except for Severus," Hermione pointed out.  
  
"I will deal with Severus," he said as the door to his office opened. "Ah, Minerva, you received my call."  
  
"Yes, you beckoned and I complied. Your mind tricks are astounding," Minerva McGonagall sighed.  
  
"This is Mia Lindon. She's the daughter of an old family friend and she's visiting for some time. I would very much like her to have a wonderful view of the grounds. Could you show her to the East Tower, Minerva?"  
  
"Of course, Albus," she said, and brightly smiled at Hermione, leading her from the room. At the door, Minerva turned back, "Did you know that Severus is stalking around your sitting room?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, Severus," Albus grumbled to himself, as he stood and made his way across the office. "I hope you settle in quickly Mia. Perhaps you could join me for tea tomorrow afternoon."  
  
Hermione nodded and followed Minerva out of the office. "Albus has so many old friends from the war, I get them mixed up. It is nice to meet you, my dear," Minerva said, holding out her hand once they were in the hall. "I'm Minerva McGonagall, Transfigurations professor and Deputy Headmistress."  
  
Hermione shook her hand and immediately slipped into the role she had created for herself. "Mia Lindon. I'm a researcher in America," Hermione said, rolling her eyes at her bizarre lie. "I'm visiting my family and was on my way to visit Albus when I had a flying accident."  
  
"Yes, Poppy tells me that you had a run in with James and Harry Potter, not to mention our very own brooding Severus this afternoon," she winked. Hermione followed Minerva up several staircases and warned herself not to take the lead like she had done with Severus. Minerva led her to the East Tower which overlooked the castle and the grounds. Looking out the windows, Hermione could see the Gryffindor tower, where she had lived for seven years and she could see the tower she occupied as a professor. "I can leave some old robes for you to transfigure," Minerva offered.  
  
"Thank you very much, Professor," she said.  
  
"Please, call me Minerva," she smiled. "Let me know if you need anything. I'm in the North Tower with our Gryffindors, and unless you perform mind tricks like Albus," she mumbled, "that's where you can find me."  
  
Hermione laughed, "OK, thank you again." Minerva left Hermione alone in the suite of rooms.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Meanwhile, back in Dumbledore's sitting room, Severus paced and growled to himself. "Come now, Severus. What makes you distrust this young woman so much?" Albus asked, entering the room.  
  
"She knew the way to your office. After she got out of the Hospital, Miss Lindon needed no assistance to arrive at your office."  
  
Albus smiled to himself. "Mia is the daughter of an old friend of mine, Severus. She has been here before."  
  
Severus stopped his prowling and turned to face Dumbledore. "I am going to trust that you are not hiding anything from me, Albus. There is talk of war and..."  
  
"I'm very well aware of what is being said," Dumbledore interrupted. "It will be like she's not even here."  
  
"Very well," Severus said, backing off. "You wanted to see me," he pointed out.  
  
Dumbledore sat in an overstuffed armchair and ran a hand through his long beard and let out a sigh. "There's more than just talk of war, Severus. This war is starting."  
  
Severus sank into a chair across from Albus and let his head fall into his hands. "I haven't been summoned."  
  
"No, and I didn't expect you to be. Voldemort is making this move on his own," Albus explained. "I don't even think Malfoy is involved."  
  
"He doesn't even trust his own Death Eaters," Severus mumbled as he idly scratched at his faux Dark Mark, and remembered how he had come to wear the charmed tattoo.  
  
Severus had been approached by Lucius Malfoy, two years Severus' senior, in his seventh year at Hogwarts. Severus was offered the chance to join the Death Eaters and fight along side them in the coming war to restore power to the pure-blooded wizards of their world. Severus had nodded and asked for the evening to ponder the idea.  
  
Without a second thought, Severus raced to the Headmaster to tell him what was going on. Albus took Severus into his confidence and the two men, along with several other witches and wizards who had pledged their loyalty to Dumbledore, set out to gather more information about the group that was trying to wipe out muggles and muggle-born witches and wizards. In the following weeks, Severus had attended meetings with Lucius Malfoy and came face to face with Lord Voldemort. The dark Lord was extremely interested in Severus' abilities in potion making and wanted Severus in his inner circle of Death Eaters.  
  
That night, Albus and Severus devised a plan to make Voldemort believe Severus was taking the Dark Mark. It involved a cleverly cast protection spell and a charmed tattoo. While Voldemort believed that Severus had taken the mark, in truth the tattoo that Dumbledore had created appeared on Severus' arm. For the past three years, the tattoo had acted not only as Voldemort's summoning charm, but it acted as an indicator on Severus' whereabouts when he attended Voldemort's meetings.  
  
"What do Potter and Company think?" Severus asked dryly, coming back from his thoughts.  
  
"James is concerned about his son and wife as are the others about their families. Sirius believes there is a spy in out midst," Dumbledore informed him.  
  
"Black has always thought I was a traitor to the cause," Severus spat. "He's never trusted me." In truth, Severus didn't trust many people besides Dumbledore. James he trusted because he had saved Severus from a ill-fated joke Sirius tried to pull in their days at Hogwarts. Remus Lupin he tolerated because James trusted him. Severus didn't know their friend Peter Pettigrew outside of their work with Dumbledore, so Severus didn't trust him either. As for Sirius Black, Severus thought the would be better off without the man, and he had said so on many occasions.  
  
"No, he trusts you. Keep your eyes open, Severus. I'm going to retire for the evening."  
  
"I'll be traveling back to Hogsmeade in the morning," Severus informed him, standing and crossing the room. "Did Miss Lindon ever find her broom?"  
  
Dumbledore gave him a stern look, "Let it go, Severus."  
  
"There's something you're not telling me," Severus insisted. 'And I mean to find out,' he thought to himself, as he left the office, and wandered down to the dungeons.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
End Chapter 1  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Deleted scenes:  
  
(Author Voiceover): My muse (thank you Colli) and I thought this was a very amusing scene. However, our test audience obviously didn't feel the same way because initial reactions were nothing but groans. It was taken out of the final version.  
As her mind began to clear, Hermione felt weightless and dizzy. She opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. As she tried to sit up, her arms gave way and she fell back on the bed with a moan. She heard the swishing of robes then a shadow was cast over the bed.  
Severus: "Did it hurt?"  
Hermione: "What?" she asked opening her eyes.  
Severus: "When you fell from heaven."  
  
(Author Voiceover): I wanted to write Harry as a very loveable child, but I did have this scene in mind. In the end, I realized that it was just silly because Severus would have hexed the kid into the next century.  
Harry stared at Hermione for a few moments then crawled across the bed and sat in front of Severus.  
James: "Why don't you pick him up?"  
Severus: "I don't like children," he replied. Harry cocked his head and scowled.  
James: "I don't think he likes you either."  
Severus and Harry continued to stare at one another. Harry then leaned forward and spit up all over the front of Severus' robes and shoes.  
  
(Author Voiceover): I think Albus Dumbledore is a very eccentric character, but not this eccentric.  
Severus: "You wanted to see me?"  
Albus nodded then started rooting through the pockets of his robes. He pulled out what appeared to be a gold coin that was covered in a pink goo. "Harry must have had his hand in my pocket!" He continued to search and pulled out a pocket watch, two books, a roll of muggle quarters, a fist full of neon green tickets, a mini slinky, and a box a candy. "Ahh, here they are. Would you like a Joo Joo Bee?"  
Severus: "Where have you been?" he asked, examining the slinky.  
Albus: "Skee Balling in New Jersey."  
Severus: "You have got to find a more mature hobby, old man!"  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and the amusement at the end. Next Chapter: How is Hermione going to occupy herself? Who comes into the castle every morning? What is that THING flying outside Hermione's window? Can Severus and Hermione survive making a potion together. Plus: More deleted scenes!  
Please review!! 


	3. Ch 2: What's in a Name?

Hi everyone,  
Thanks so much for all of the kind reviews. I'm sorry to annouce to those who like the deleted scenes, that there aren't any in this chapter. My inner-humor muse seems to have left me for the time being... but if my muse comes back, I'll add them to the next chapter. Many many thanks go out to my favorite Grammer-Girl, Colli, who checked this over for me and encouraged me to post the beginning of this on our forum over at the Muggle Informer... thanks hon! Now, let's pop in the CoS DVD and watch the Dueling Scene again!!  
As always, everything Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling (the goddess that she is) and I am making no money off of this story.  
And as always, reviews are very very encouraged! On with the story!  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Chapter 2  
What's in a Name?  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Rolling onto her side, Hermione opened her eyes as the sun poured into her room. "That's funny," she thought out loud. "My rooms never faced the sun before." Hermione sat up and looked down to notice that she was still wearing the red robes she had been wearing the previous day. The same robes she had been wearing when she and Harry had flown to the Ministry. She rolled her eyes and fell back onto the bed, suddenly remembering why the sunlight was pouring into the room. "These aren't my rooms," she moaned.  
  
She sighed and reached for the hourglass that lay on the table beside the bed. She was careful not the disturb the slowly falling sand. It looked the same as it had the day before. She placed it back on the table and slid out of bed. Walking across the room, Hermione came to the old, black robes that Minerva had left her. She picked up the top garment and laid it across the bed. A sly grin crossed her face and she grabbed her wand and transfigured the robe. "Payback is a bitch," she mumbled.  
  
A hot shower and a drying spell for her hair later, Hermione stood in front of the mirror and charmed on her make-up. Her hair lay at her shoulders, the layers curling up slightly. She laughed softly and thought of Severus as she looked down at the silvery-gray colored silk robes she had transfigured. Hermione grabbed another robe and transfigured herself a jade green cloak. The Severus from her time would have liked them, she thought, but never said anything. "Or would he have?" she mumbled aloud. "That man," she whispered.   
  
The hall outside her suite was empty, but as she made her way down the stairs, she could hear the bustle of students having breakfast before classes. Hermione didn't want to draw attention to herself, so she walked toward the entrance to the castle and headed out the oak doors into the early morning sunlight. There was a fine layer of dew still covering the ground as Hermione wound her way around the castle and headed toward the lake. She pulled the cloak closer to her body to keep the cool September breeze out.  
  
As she approached the gently rippling lake, Hermione could see the giant squid making lazy laps back and forth across the lake. As she made her way around the lake, Hermione's thoughts drifted to the small boy she had met the previous day; the small boy who would soon become the most famous wizard of their time. She had also met James Potter, a man that Harry himself had never really known, but Hermione had shook his hand. She ran a hand through her silky hair and took sighed. How was she ever going to get home. "And without messing up time," she mumbled.  
  
After her second lap around the lake, her mind was clearer, and her stomach was demanding food. She started her trek back to the school when she saw a door on the south side of the castle close. She headed that way, but as she got closer, she could see nothing but a solid wall. Dismissing the thought, Hermione marched back up the front steps and into the deserted entrance hall. "Good morning, Miss Mia," a voice said as Hermione entered the hall.  
  
Hermione looked down to see a house-elf standing before her. "Good morning," she smiled.  
  
"Kipsy is told by the Headmaster to see that Miss be getting anything she needs," she told Hermione, reaching up to take the cloak Hermione had taken off.  
  
"Are the students in their classes?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes, Miss. Classes started twenty minutes ago. Did Miss eat this morning?" Kipsy asked. Hermione shook her head negatively. "Kipsy will get Miss some breakfast and bring it to Miss' chambers." The house-elf practically radiated pride as she had something to accomplish for Hermione.  
  
"All right. Thank you, Kipsy," Hermione said with a soft laugh as the house-elf disappeared. Hermione made her way up the winding and changing staircases back to her chambers. Kipsy appeared moments later with various fruits and croissants along with a pot of tea. Hermione ate her breakfast in silence, gazing out the window to see students emerging from the first class. Hermione saw a flash of red hair and squinted to see if she could make out which Weasley child it was.  
  
Her breakfast completed, Hermione stretched and wandered around her quarters. 'Nothing to read,' she thought to herself. In the distance, Hermione heard the bells ring to warn students to be at their second class. As she ventured out into the halls again, the only sounds were her low heels softly clicking and the chatter amongst the portraits that hung on the walls.  
  
Wandering into the library, Hermione avoided Madame Pince's glance. The fewer people she came in contact with, the less likely she was to cause a rift in time. Quietly, she made her way through the familiar stacks of books. Biting her lower lip in concentration, Hermione looked through the titles on time travel until she settled on four she liked. She spread herself out at a table and began reading, while her hand flew over a piece of parchment she had conjured up. Classes were still going on, so the library was completely silent. Yet, Hermione didn't hear the approaching footsteps or her name being called several times.  
  
"Miss Lindon!" Severus stood before her with his customary scowl on his face. Hermione dropped her quill and her eyes flew up to meet his. "So you can hear," he remarked.  
  
"I'm very sorry," she said. She quickly closed the books she had been reading and gave him her attention.  
  
"For a moment I thought you just didn't answer to your name. I had called your name four times," he informed her.  
  
Hermione winced and realized that she had indeed heard him, but thought he must have been talking to someone else. "I get wrapped up in my reading sometimes," she said softly, tucking a stray hair behind her ear.  
  
"Yes, well," his voice trailed off. His eyes fell on the books she was reading, then slowly met hers. "Interesting reading topic," he said. He picked up one of the books and read the spine; 'Sands in the Hourglass.' "Studying time-turners?"  
  
"You could say that," she replied. "Why do you care?"  
  
He smirked and dropped the book, and picked up another. "I am curious about you, Miss Lindon. You fell from the sky yesterday, it turns out that you are a friend to the ever-trusting Headmaster, and you seemed to have a connection to the Potter child. That and the fact that you knew my name leave my thoughts unsettled."  
  
"I have a way with children, Mr. Snape," she said. She discretely rolled up the parchment she had been writing on and tucked it into her robes. Severus had picked up another book, once again inspecting the spine.  
  
"Katrina Du Bois?" he asked, opening up the book and flipping through the pages.  
  
"Why are you so surprised?" she asked defensively. In truth, it was one of her favorite books, and knew that Severus shared in that feeling. Hermione watched as he flipped through the pages of the old book. "She was a very talented witch."  
  
He glanced up at her, "Yes, I know. This is nothing but poetry and fluff," he said, tossing the book back down.  
  
Hermione sighed and picked up the book. "These are the letters Katrina wrote to her lover who died during the Second Great War in First Age of Wizardry. It's not fluff, as you call it. It's passion and romance. It's beautiful," she whispered. She idly flipped through the book, looking for her favorite passage. She smiled and looked up at Severus, but all the while, she thought of him in another time.  
  
"You keep getting these far off looks in your eyes. Are you sure you are healthy?" he asked, sounding as if he truly cared.  
  
She smiled and nodded. "I'm a little disoriented, but no worse for wear. I've been in... America for a long time. I forgot how things work on this side of the globe." Again she rolled her eyes heavenward wondering where she came up with such lies.  
  
"It has been several years since I have been in America. Tell me, what part of the country were you in?" he asked, sitting down in a chair across from her.  
  
This was a test, she thought to herself. Racing through various conversations she and Severus had had over the past year, she could not recall him telling her anything about a trip to the States. She was going to have to fake it. "I spent some time in the early colonies, researching the works of early American witches and wizards who were persecuted for being who they were. Of course, my studies came up inconclusive."  
  
"Why is that?" he asked.  
  
Hermione scrunched up her face. Had Hogwarts changed so much over time that students of his contemporary didn't write the essay about the Salem witches? "Well, the witches that were persecuted weren't really witches because they died. Those that were witches simply laughed at the muggles' attempt at burning or hanging them and were banished from their towns. My research ranged from Salem all the way to Philadelphia," she concluded, and began wondering if there were ever any witches in Philadelphia.  
  
"Fascinating," he said quietly, and reached across the table to snatch the book of letters out of her hand. "'Truth and trust go hand in hand,'" he quoted, after he opened the book to a random page. "'There are times when I wonder if the truth of my feelings for you is enough, but then I remember that it was truth that brought us together in the beginning; for nothing so noble as truth, save love, can grace life with light,'" Severus finished the passage and silently closed the book. "It is poetic, Miss Lindon," he said, meeting Hermione's eyes.  
  
Hermione thought she could have lost herself in his obsidian eyes. "Yes, well," she began, "without her telling the truth about her feelings for him, how could their relationship have begun? He would have died in the war and never known,"  
  
"Point noted," Severus said, standing once again. "I must go. I am due to teach a class in thirty minutes." He handed the book back to her, his fingers grazing hers. "There were no witches prosecuted in Philadelphia, Miss Lindon," he said, then leaned close to her ear and whispered, "Perhaps you should consider the words of Madame Du Bois and speak the truth." With that said, he swept from the room, leaving Hermione speechless and panicked.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Two weeks later, Hermione still found herself in 1981. Each morning she woke to find the hourglass exactly as it was the night before. The sand was moving slowly and Hermione didn't dare shake it for fear of being stuck in the past longer or worse, being transported back even farther in time.  
  
Hermione was awakened one early October Saturday morning by a light tapping on her window. She sat up and looked out the window, expecting to see an owl, but saw nothing. She shuffled to the window only to be greeted by a flurry of crimson robes flying past the window. Hermione flung the window open and peered out to see what she assumed was Gryffindor's seeker diving fast for the golden snitch.  
  
She crossed her room and checked the clock; it was only seven in the morning, and there wasn't even a Quidditch match that day. Curious as to what was going on, Hermione stripped out of her night gown, took a quick shower and threw on a rose colored robe she had once again transfigured from an old robe Minerva had left for her. She muttered a quick drying spell for her hair, she grabbed the jade colored cloak she had transfigured over two weeks ago and made her way out of her chambers and down to the main doors of the castle.  
  
Outside, the sun was shining and the dew was still on the ground. She crossed the grass, heading for the pitch when something caught her eye. It was tiny and golden, fluttering about two meters in front of her. Her eyes widened when she realized that it was the Snitch and she whipped around looking for the seeker. Instead of seeing the red robe clad seeker, she saw a black robed figure heading toward the castle from the main gates. She couldn't imagine who would be coming to Hogwarts this early in the morning.  
  
The figure drew closer, and by this time, Hermione could tell by the stride that it was a male. Instead of turning and going back into the castle, curiosity got the better of her and she stayed right where she was. "Heads up!" a loud male voice screamed from behind her.  
  
Hermione whipped around to see the red headed male on a broom fly by her with his arm outstretched. The dew on the ground was slippery and Hermione lost her balance. Her arms flailed to compensate for her fall. Two strong arms caught her around the waist before she could hit the ground and she was hauled up against the person's chest. "That Weasley will never learn," the voice said.  
  
Hermione inwardly groaned and slowly turned around to face the man she had seen walking up the path to the castle. It was Severus. Hermione pushed the hair from her eyes and turned back to see the young man on the broom land about three meters from them then dash to her side. Hermione came face to face with a young Bill Weasley. Hermione knew that he had attended Hogwarts more than a decade before her, but she couldn't remember what position he had played for on the house team. Judging by his height and apparent age, she guessed that he may have been in his final year at Hogwarts. "I am so sorry!" he apologized. "We weren't going to let the Snitch loose but Kevin thought it would be fun to see who could find it first. Kind of a cool down after practice," he babbled.  
  
"Enough," Severus said. "Mr. Weasley, do be careful next time you decide to track down a snitch. Someone is likely to get hurt." Bill nodded and trotted off, leaving Hermione to stare after the young man. "And you, Miss Lindon," he began.  
  
"Mia," she said, not looking back at him. "I'm tired of you calling me Miss Lindon. My name is Mia," she insisted. 'Actually my name is Hermione, but if I told you that, my world would be in serious jeopardy,' she said to herself.  
  
Severus let out a sigh. "Very well, Mia," he said. "Whatever are you doing out here, standing around practically begging to be hit in the head with his broomstick?"  
  
Hermione told him about seeing the snitch outside the window when she woke up and how she had come outside to see what was going on. "I didn't think I was going to need to protect myself from a runaway student on a broom." Severus nodded and turned away from her, heading for the castle. "Where are you going?" she asked, following him.  
  
"I have work to do," he answered. As she followed him, he pulled out his wand and tapped the wall of the castle to reveal a door.  
  
"It's you!" she said out loud. "Every morning when I come out here for a walk, someone closes a door. It's you."  
  
"Well, it only took you two weeks to solve that mystery," he drawled. She followed him into the dungeons as he made his way through the halls. "Why, pray tell, are you following me?" he asked.  
  
"Why are you out there every morning?"  
  
"Did it not occur to you that maybe it's how I get into the castle in the morning? Perhaps I don't like passing though the throng of students in the morning," he said, not turning to her or slowing his pace.  
  
"Well, why do you leave to begin with?"  
  
Severus stopped and turned, but Hermione hadn't and she practically collided with him. "What are you talking about?"  
  
Hermione scrunched up her face as she looked at him. "Don't you live in the castle?"  
  
"What ever gave you that idea?"  
  
"Well, Severus it's not like I haven't seen... oh," she stopped. She shook her head and thought about the time period again. He wasn't a professor yet, merely an apprentice. He didn't live in the dungeons yet. "So, you live..."  
  
"Not here," he supplied, "yet you're under the impression that..." he waited for her to answer.  
  
"Nothing. It's been a very strange morning, starting with the Snitch, and it ends here. Good day," she said, as she started to walk away.  
  
"Wait," he said and she turned back to him. "if you're not doing anything, I could use some help with a potion I'm working on."  
  
She gave him a lop-sided smile. "You're asking for my help."  
  
"If you've got something better to do..."  
  
"No, no, it's just that..." she didn't finish the sentence for fear of catching herself in another trap. "Sure, I'll be more then glad to help. What are you working on?" Hermione took off her cloak and laid it on top of his, across the back of a chair.  
  
He strode into the empty laboratory and pulled out a cauldron and several vials and glass beakers. "I am working on completing a Polyjuice Potion."  
  
Hermione's eyes widened in amusement. She coughed to hide her burst of laughter. "You don't say."  
  
"You do know what a Polyjuice Potion is, don't you Miss... Mia," he asked.  
  
"Yes, I know what it is," she answered. "I've actually made one before," she said, lighting a fire under the cauldron as he stirred the thick goo of the potion he had started.  
  
"Really? How did it turn out?" he asked with sincere curiousity.  
  
"It was a complete success," she said. In truth, her Polyjuice Potion had been a success. She had managed to transfigure Harry and Ron into the two Slytherin cronies, Crabbe and Goyle. Had she managed to grab the right hair, Hermione might have turned into a Slytherin, but in her haste, she grabbed a cat hair and turned into said creature. She shook her hair with a roll of her eyes. She tucked her hair behind her ear and measured out some of the boomslang.  
  
"How have you been occupying yourself?" he asked as he added more ingredients then stirred the thickening potion.  
  
"I spend most of my time in the library or touring the castle. I've forgotten how large it is," she told him and sat down on a stool.  
  
He nodded but didn't answer as he concentrated on his work. Several minutes passed as Hermione watched his graceful movements over the cauldron. His brow was pressed together and his lips were pressed in a thin line. She watched as a strand of hair broke free of the band at the nape of his neck and fell in his face. He tried to blow it out of his line of vision but again it fell in his eyes. Severus swore quietly, but continued his work. "May I?" Hermione whispered.  
  
"If you insist," he replied, not looking up. She stood and walked around the table to stand beside him. She stood up on her toes, reached to him and gently brushed the stray hairs away and tucked them behind his ear. She fell back on her feet and looked up at him. Severus was one of her best friends, but this was not her Severus. She bit the inside of her lip and continued to watch him. Feeling her gaze on him, Severus looked down into her eyes, and Hermione quickly looked away, her cheeks flushed.  
  
When she looked back, she noticed that his sleeves were partially rolled up. She could see a black mark snaking its way up under the sleeve. "Severus, your arm," she said.  
  
"What?" he mumbled, looking down. He moaned and rolled his sleeves back down. Severus immediately put out the fire and began cleaning up the mess.  
  
"Where are you going?" she asked. She already knew though. Hermione had seen the Dark Mark on his arm when she was a teenager. She knew it had been activated and that he was being summoned.  
  
"I must go," he said, finishing up. "You must not tell anyone about what you saw. Do you understand?" he asked her with more urgency in his voice than anger.  
  
"I won't say anything," she assured him. Severus crossed the room with Hermione on his heels. "Can I do anything?"  
  
He grabbed their cloaks and threw his over his shoulders before holding Hermione's out to her. She turned around and he draped it over her shoulders. By the time she had turned back, he was already halfway down the hall. She clasped her cloak and dashed after him. As she followed him outside into the mid morning sun, he stopped and turned back to her, thrusting a piece of rolled parchment into her hand. "Give this to Albus. It's important," he said.  
  
Hermione looked up at him with concern in her eyes. She knew he survived because he was alive in the future. Her eyes widened at that moment. What if her presence changed that? "Please be careful," she told him.  
  
He nodded once then turned around and headed down the path to the gates. Hermione watched him Apparate once he had passed beyond the grounds of Hogwarts.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
End Chapter 2  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Thanks for reading! Please review! 


	4. Ch 3: Time Will Tell

Author's Notes: Let me start out this chapter by giving a great big thanks and an even bigger hug to my wonderful beta Colli, aka Grammar!Girl. She has been with me every step of the way for this story. Whether she's bothering me to write more or drooling all over the papers she reads, she's always encouraging me with this story. I couldn't ask for a better beta... she's been such a great friend too!  
Chapter three is a turning point, I also think it's the climax of the story. The shit's gonna hit the fan in the coming chapters... If you think you know what's coming... guess again! I've been thinking about a sequel lately. It's based on an idea that Colli has fused into my mind. Even though it will talk about this story in reference, I think it will stand apart from this. Who knows, maybe it'll be a series!  
Let me take a moment to plug some other authors and stories. On ff.net, in my profile, I have several stories in my favorites file (I'm too lazy to list them all). Read them! They are beyond excellent and I pale in comparison to these writers. Take a look through that file and read the stories in there.  
Please read and review. Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. Classes get in the way sometimes. Chapter four will be around in the next couple of weeks. It's still in the writitng stages, then it'll have be typed, then drooled on by Colli, and then I can post it... so look for it in two weeks or so! Thanks for the reviews in advance (see the end for special thanks!)   
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Chapter 3  
Time Will Tell  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
That evening, after the sun had gone down, dinner had been served and the students were off studying in their houses, Severus had still not returned. Hermione had delivered the parchment to Dumbledore as instructed and he had informed her that Severus would likely be several hours. Hermione tried to take her mind off of it by burying herself in books, but she found herself reading the same paragraph in the same book over and over again. "For nothing so noble as truth, save love, can grace life with light," Hermione mumbled out loud. She closed the book of letters and left the library.  
  
After an hour of aimless wandering, Hermione made her way to her chambers. She sprawled out on the bed and let out a hopeless sigh. It had been over two weeks, and it seemed like the sand in her time turner hadn't moved at all. She rolled over on her back and closed her eyes, thinking. What was she going to do when she got back? Would everything be the same or had she managed to mess up the timeline? What would she say to Severus?  
  
Hermione stood up and stripped out of her robes. She threw a deep purple silk nightgown over her head and slipped her feet into some soft slippers she'd transfigured out of a spare pillow. She then strolled over to the window and sat down, looking out over the grounds. Severus had become very important to her over the past few years, and now to see him when he was young and before he terrorized students was not something Hermione thought she would ever see. She thought about telling him the truth. "He obviously knows," she whispered, remembering how he had called her Mia and then had kissed her. Her fingers came up and touched her lips, once again remembering the kiss that they had shared. She closed her eyes and smiled against her fingers. "But it's Severus," she whispered.  
  
She opened her eyes just as a man in black robes came running up the path and into the castle. He was moving fast but appeared to be limping all the same. Hermione quickly threw on a night robe and ran out of her chambers and down the stairs. She ran towards the infirmary where she ran into Minerva. "Oh, good evening, Mia. Are you all right?"  
  
"I saw Severus coming back. Is he all right?" Hermione asked out of breath.  
  
"I was just going to find that out myself. Why don't you come with me," she suggested. Hermione followed Minerva into the infirmary where Madame Pomfrey was already fussing over him.  
  
"Oh, Severus! Look at you! Just let me check you over!" she yelled as she struggled to make him sit on the bed. Albus was hovering a few feet away.  
  
"I need to speak to Albus!" he shouted at Poppy. "Leave me be!"  
  
"Severus, your ankle is likely broken and you're shaking from the effects of the Cruciatus. Let Poppy help," Albus said softly but sternly.  
  
Hermione stood quietly off to the side, watching while Severus struggled to sit. "Halloween, Albus," he groaned. "He's going to make his move on Halloween."  
  
"Minerva," Albus said urgently, "get an owl out to James. Tell him that the final preparations are underway and that the charm must be cast by the end of this week. Sirius must be summoned as well."  
  
"I'll send the owls straight away," she said, and hurried out of the room.  
  
Albus watched her go; his gaze then fell on Hermione. He took in her pale face and wide eyes then moved to her side. "Listen to me," he said quietly. "You know you cannot say anything. Even if it means not saving lives," he warned.  
  
Hermione looked up at him with sad eyes. "I understand," she whispered. She looked over at Severus who was propped up against the pillows with his arms folded across his chest. His hair was free of its hold and hung loosely around his shoulders. His robes had been discarded and he wore black trousers and a white shirt. "Is he okay?"  
  
"Yes, he is fine," Albus sighed. He laid a hand on her shoulder and led her to where Severus was laying.  
  
"I want you to spend the night," Poppy was insisting. "You're weakened from the Cruciatus and if you pass out, I want you close by." She finished repairing his broken ankle and stepped back.  
  
Severus growled, "I took your potion. I am fine," he insisted.  
  
"I do believe Poppy is the nurse among us, and you are not. I don't want you collapsing on the road to Hogsmeade when you could just get a good night's sleep here," Albus said.  
  
Severus scowled, his eyes forming slits. "Very well. Leave me," he ordered. Poppy left a vial of pain relief potion then disappeared into her offices. Albus led Hermione away. "She may stay," Severus said, gesturing toward Hermione, "because she did not pester me," he smirked.  
  
Albus nodded to her then left the room. Hermione took a deep breath then walked back to the bed and sank into a chair beside it. "Did you deliver the note?"  
  
"Of course," she said. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"I am fine," he said, shifting his position so he could look at her. "I want to trust you, Mia," he said. "However, like the good witch Madame Du Bois said, 'truth and trust go hand in hand.' You are not telling me something."  
  
Hermione shifted uncomfortably in the chair and avoided his eyes. "There's nothing to tell," she insisted. "I saw you run into the castle and I wanted to see if you were all right."  
  
"Mia, are you concerned about me?" he asked condescendingly.  
  
Hermione looked up at him. "Is that so hard to believe?" she asked quietly.  
  
Severus grunted as he swung his legs over the side of the bed, facing Hermione. He rested his forearms on his thighs and leaned close to her. "I saw the fear in your eyes," he said softly. "What do you know about what's going to happen on Halloween?"  
  
Hermione stared into his obsidian eyes. Her emotions were on overload. If she slipped, time itself would change. So long as she kept quiet, James and Lily would die in a fortnight's time. "I just don't want to see anyone get hurt," she whispered. A single tear fell from her eye and streaked down her cheek.  
  
Severus slid off the bed and crouched before her. He reached up and laid a hand on her cheek. He brushed the tear away with his thumb and gently caressed her cheek. Hermione's eyes closed and she let out a shaky sigh. "Promise me," she whispered to him, "that whatever happens on Halloween, you won't be involved." She opened her teary eyes.  
  
Severus scowled but didn't respond to her demand. "Mia, what is it about you?" he asked mostly to himself. Severus moved his hand into her hair and to the back of her neck, gently pulling her to him. "I can't promise anything," he said, then he pressed his lips to hers. Hermione's eyes had closed again and she blindly reached for him. She snaked her arms around his neck to bring him closer. A soft moan escaped her lips as her mouth opened beneath his, deepening their kiss.  
  
Severus' hand left her neck and he slid both of his arms around her waist, dragging her to the edge of the chair. Their knees were touching and they were both pulling to get closer to one another. Severus pulled Hermione's night robe open and caressed the silk of her nightgown that clung to her back.  
  
It wasn't until Severus lost his balance that a pang of reality shot through Hermione. She tore her mouth away from his and sat back, her hands gripping the arms of the chair. "I can't," she rasped.  
  
Severus ran a shaky hand through his hair and rose to his feet as she pushed herself out of the chair. "I'm sorry," he said, "I shouldn't have..."  
  
"No, I just can't do this right now," she insisted. Hermione could feel the panic rising in her throat. "You should rest," she whispered, touching her fingers to her swollen lips and backing out of the room. He nodded with a look of confusion on his face. Then she turned and left quickly.  
  
Severus sank down onto the hospital bed and groaned. "Mia," he said out loud, "you are a constant mystery to me." He picked up the vial of pain killer potion, raised it in a salute to her departed figure then drank it down. He settled back on the pillows and closed his eyes. He fell asleep trying not to think about Mia's possessive arms wound around his neck, desperate to drag him closer to her. He groaned as he miserably failed.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Hermione quickly walked up the stairs to her room in the East Tower. Once she was safe in her rooms, the panic overtook her. "What have I done?" she moaned. Her cheeks burned and her hands shook. She walked unsteadily to the bed in the back room. She sank down, her body aching to be held by Severus again. Hermione crawled to the head of the bed and once again peered into the unmoving sands of the hourglass.  
  
Hermione rolled over onto her back and pressed a hand to her aching heart. She fell into an uneasy sleep, searching for a way to rationalize her feelings. In the end, she dreamed of a tall, dark man and how she felt content in his embrace.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Another ten days came and went with Halloween now only two days away. James and Lily Potter had taken Harry and gone into hiding. Not even the Ministry of Magic or Albus Dumbledore himself knew of their whereabouts. Only Sirius Black, the Potters' secret-keeper knew where they were hiding, and he was nowhere to be found either.  
  
Hermione had gone into hiding as well. After the incident with Severus, Hermione swore off contact with anyone in the castle. She stayed in her rooms most of the day, having Kipsy deliver her meals to her room. Once a day, when she knew Severus taught a class, she would venture to the library to occupy herself.  
  
Much to Hermione's relief, the top chamber of the time-turner appeared lighter in color as she stared at it one day while she was in the library. She assumed that it meant that the sand was finally falling. Late in the evening six days before Halloween, Albus invited Hermione to his office and requested to see the time-turner. "I see you are still with us, Hermione," he said as she entered the office.  
  
Hermione gently placed the time-turner on his desk. "Yes, but as you can see, the sand is falling."  
  
"Perhaps you will return to your own time before Halloween," he said.  
  
"I know I cannot say anything about what I know, but I can only hope that I am not present that night," she replied.  
  
Albus nodded. "Do not feel that you must hide while you are here," he said, changing the subject. "Think of time as a rubber band; it will snap back into place, my dear."  
  
Hermione nodded and Albus handed the time-turner back to her. Hermione excused herself and left his office, tucking the time-turner into her robes. Her feet carried her to the dungeons and she sighed, not quite knowing what she was going to say to Severus, if he was even still there.  
  
Hermione opened the unlocked door to the laboratory to find the room empty. "Severus? Are you here?"  
  
"He's stepped out for a moment," Minerva said, stepping into view.  
  
"Are you all right, Minerva? Your voice sounds a little scratchy," Hermione asked.  
  
Minerva nodded and cleared her throat. "Poppy was out of Pepper-Up Potion, so I came down to ask Severus to whip me up some," she explained. "I have not seen you around lately," Minerva pointed out.  
  
"Oh, I've been spending time in the library and with Albus," Hermione lied. "When Severus comes back, could you tell him I was here? I was just checking up on his progress with the Polyjuice Potion."  
  
"Oh, I see. Have you ever worked on one yourself? I know they are very difficult," Minerva said.  
  
Hermione smiled at the older woman. "I brewed on once, but I was much younger."  
  
Minerva scowled, "Students are not permitted to brew such potions."  
  
"Ah, well..."  
  
"You brewed it illegally?" Minerva knowingly asked.  
  
Hermione's eyes widened, "I would rather not say."  
  
"Indeed," Minerva responded. "Severus must trust you a great deal if he is willing to allow you to help him with such a complicated potion."  
  
"I think he's still feeling me out. He doesn't know what to make of me, I think," Hermione admitted.  
  
Minerva thought about this for a moment. "It's not everyday that a lovely young woman waltzes into this place and converses with him. I'm certain that he doesn't know what to make of you. Severus has had some tough times these past few years."  
  
Hermione nodded, remembering the Dark Mark. "Severus is very brave," she said. "I saw him the night he returned from..." she stopped mid-sentence.  
  
"It is all right, my dear. I know about the Dark Mark. You must understand something," Minerva said, but paused and thought about her next words. "Severus is in a very bad position right now. He's trying to make things right and it might be killing him."  
  
Hermione's eyes widened. She never realized that Severus had been double agent for so long. It completely changed her opinion of the Potions Master in a matter of seconds. "He is a constant mystery to me."  
  
Minerva gave her a warm smile. "He probably feels the same way about you. I think your presence has been good for him."  
  
"Oh, please don't say that," Hermione pleaded. "I'm afraid that my visit with Albus is almost over."  
  
"You'll be leaving us soon?"  
  
"In more ways than one," Hermione mumbled. Minerva looked at her curiously and Hermione sighed. "I would prefer to leave without him noticing."  
  
"I highly doubt that you could pull that off," Minerva said sincerely.  
  
Both women started when the clock on the wall chimed midnight. "Oh dear," Minerva whispered.  
  
"I should go," Hermione said. "Please tell him that I stopped by. I hope you feel better," she said as she headed for the door.  
  
"Thank you," Minerva rasped.  
  
Hermione opened the door then snapped her fingers, remembering something. "Minerva, I wanted to ask about..." Hermione had turned back around to the older witch. "Oh Merlin! Minerva, your hair!"  
  
Minerva's eyes widened as she touched her hair. The greying hair was flying in all directions, coming out of its normally secure bun. She gasped as if in pain and covered her face. She turned around, half hunched over as Hermione approached. "You need to leave," Minerva ordered, her voice raspy.  
  
"Minerva, you're ill!" Hermione insisted, resting a hand on Minerva's black clad back. Hermione gasped in shock as she felt a rippling down Minerva's spine. Hermione pulled her hand away as Minerva's body convulsed for a moment then relaxed. "Minerva?"  
  
"Leave," came the whispered voice.  
  
Hermione froze. She leaned forward on the student table, her knees shaking. "Oh my..." her head whipped around and she peered into the back room where Severus brewed many of his potions. Hermione saw the smoking cauldron then turned back. "Severus?" she whispered.  
  
The black clad body shuddered once then slumped forward, leaning on another table. "You didn't," she whispered. "Tell me you didn't!" she begged.  
  
"I had to test it," he said, refusing to face her. "I didn't think anyone was going to be coming down here."  
  
Hermione let out an exasperated sigh. "Why didn't you just tell me when I first came in? I came down here to see how your progress was."  
  
Severus slowly turned and looked her in the eyes. "I was going to, but then when you started talking to her, I thought you'd rather talk to Minerva than me."  
  
Hermione smiled wryly then let out a short laugh. "You know... I thought her robes looked a little out of place."  
  
Severus scowled. "I thought you had me figured out when you told me I sounded sick."  
  
Hermione sighed again. "We're really having trouble with this trust and truth thing, Severus."  
  
"Are you really leaving, Mia?" he asked. He walked around to her side of the table and looked down at her.  
  
Hermione nodded and looked up at him. "I have a lot to get back to at home."  
  
"Will I ever see you again?" he asked, resting a hand on the table and leaning closer to her.  
  
"I hope so," she whispered, thinking about what the future Severus was going to say.  
  
"I've never been a pleasant or kind person," he admitted. "Maybe it's that book you like that's made me think, but I think it's something else." Severus leaned down closer to her. As he bent his head toward her, Hemione turned her face away. "Mia?" he whispered in her ear.  
  
"I can't," she whispered. "It's so complicated."  
  
Severus sighed and let his head fall forward to rest in the crook of her neck. "No one ever said love wasn't complicated," he said softly.  
  
"Oh, no," Hermione said with a strangled sob and put her arms around his neck as he buried his face in her hair. His arms wound around her waist and pulled her against his body.  
  
"Whenever I'm near you, I forget who I am. I forget about this," he rasped, pulling back and exposing his arm. They both gasped as they saw the mark burning reddish-black on his forearm.  
  
"No! You can't!" Hermione exclaimed, grabbing hold of the fabric of his robes. "You can't go!"  
  
Severus stared at her. "This is about tomorrow night, isn't it," he growled. "You have to tell me!" He grasped her by the arms.  
  
"I can't," she screamed back.  
  
"Mia, innocent people are going to die!" he said, shaking her.  
  
"More will die if she does tell." Severus turned to see Albus standing in the doorway. Severus relaxed his grip on Hermione but did not let her go. "Severus, you must trust her judgment."  
  
Severus turned back to Hermione. They stared at each other for long moments. "Trust yourself to make the right decision," Hermione said.  
  
"You're a seer," Severus said.  
  
"No," Hermione said. His long fingers rubbed the flesh and muscles in her arms.  
  
Albus laid a hand on Severus' shoulder. "You are not going in blind. Trust your instincts."  
  
As Severus stared at the older wizard, he felt a soft hand rest on his cheek. Albus nodded and left the room. Severus turned back to Hermione. "I won't ask you to wait for me," she said, "because I know it will be a very long wait." Hermione let her hand fall back to her side.  
  
"I don't understand," he said. She shook her head, refusing to tell him. "Mia, make me understand!" He placed his hands on either side of her face, forcing her to look up at him again.  
  
The mark on his arm continued to burn. Hermione felt her tears spill from her eyes, down her cheeks and through his fingers. Hermione reached up and gripped Severus' wrists. "Of all the things I want in this world, there's nothing I want more then to tell you everything. But, Albus is right. You just have to trust your instincts and be... just be..." Severus leaned down and gently kissed her lips. Severus pulled back and Hermione searched his eyes. "Just be the man I love," she whispered. Hermione leaned up and kissed him once more, then stepped out of his embrace and walked towards the door.  
  
Severus leaned against the student table and took a deep breath, closing his eyes. "Will you be here when I get back when I return?" he asked.  
  
Hermione paused in the doorway. She reached into the pocket of her robes and felt for the time-turner. She pulled it out and bit her lip when she saw how little sand there was left in the top chamber. She shook her head; it hadn't been like that a few hours ago. She had to get to Albus. "Only time will tell," she said.  
  
Severus opened his eyes but when he turned around, he was greeted only with the sound of her retreating footsteps.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
End Chapter 3  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
I want to take a few minutes to thank those of you who have been following along and reviewing!  
Thanks so much to Nicolette, sq, Orenda, Serenity Raye, Katie, Ultimate Creed Fan, lost-in-my-thoughts, and Athena  
  
Veritas Scriptor- I'm glad you couldn't figure out where you were going with your review! Because.. whatever you're thinking.. think again! Glad you liked the Dogma reference!  
  
Leigh- It makes me feel very.. good that you've been inspired to write. Please let me know if you ever post your SS/HG fic!  
  
Ezmereleda- That was my favorite outtake too ;) and I'm sorry.. but the tension in this is only going to get worse!  
  
OzRatbag2- the whole "don't bugger up the future by playing with the past" is a big pet peeve of mine in time travel pieces. Thanks for the kind words, I wish I was getting more reviews too.. I think it has something to do with the whole "FanFic Elitist" movement.. but let's not go into that here!  
  
Thanks to everyone else for reading, I hope you enjoyed! Check out my LiveJournal, my name is StarGazr1152  
Please review!! 


	5. Ch 4: The Long Way Home

Oh my gosh... it's chapter four!! Who would have thought this would EVER get done!? Thanks so much to everyone who's reviewed! They really light up my day! Colli- I couldn't have done this without you... if I had tried, the word 'then' would have been in this chapter waaaaaaay too much. Thanks for helping me rewrite the ending... or well encouraging me to rewrite the ending.  
  
Sequel? Hmmm yes! I'm writing one right now... well I will once I get started on it!  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Co. belongs to JK Rowling... I am making no money off of this story.  
  
Now... on with the final chapter!  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Chapter 4  
  
'The Long Way Home'  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Hermione got little sleep that night. After leaving the dungeons she retreated to her room where she sat by the window and watched Severus leave the castle. For three hours, she watched the grounds for signs of his return. When she finally crawled into bed and fell asleep, her dreams were haunted. Images of James and Harry together were interrupted by a flashing green light and an evil laughter. Her nightmare ended with an image of Severus kneeling before the bodies of James and Lily.  
  
At six in the morning, the dreams finally woke Hermione up. She showered and dressed in black robes, then headed to the Headmaster's office. As she moved through the halls with a determined look on her face, she realized that several students stared as she passed by them. She smiled to herself and thought that she must look like a female version of Severus, stalking through the halls. She would have found the situation amusing if she wasn't already so preoccupied with the task of finding the Headmaster.  
  
Hermione ran as fast as she could without attracting anymore attention to herself. She stopped in front of the phoenix statue guarding Dumbledore's office. "I need to speak to the Headmaster, but I don't know the password."  
  
The phoenix turned its and seemed to look right at Hermione. "The Headmaster is in the staff lounge, Miss Granger," it said in a deep voice.  
  
"Hey, don't say that so loud," she hissed. "Thank you," she called over her shoulder as she jogged down the hall then down a series of stairs. She knocked on the door of the staff lounge and then immediately entered. Minerva and Albus were the only occupants.  
  
"Hello, Mia," Albus smiled. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"Albus, it's about my leaving," Hermione said urgently.  
  
Albus nodded in understanding. "Minerva, would you please excuse us?"  
  
"Of course," she said. Minerva approached Hermione and smiled. "I do hope that this is not the last time that you will be visiting," she said.  
  
"I can honestly say that you will be seeing a lot of me in the future," Hermione said. Minerva smiled and left the room, giving Hermione a gentle squeeze on the shoulder on her way out.  
  
"Now then, you're leaving? I take it that the hour glass is nearly balanced?"  
  
"I was in the dungeons," Hermione said, pulling the time-turner out of her robes and showing it to Albus. "It did not look like this earlier in the day. I noticed that the sand was falling slowly while in my room in the tower, but when I was in the library the sand seemed paler. Then, when I was in the dungeons practically all of the remaining sand had fallen into the bottom chamber."  
  
Albus examined it carefully. "This is indeed a very strange artifact."  
  
"I've been doing research on time-turners, but none of the books I've read have had any kind of an explanation for this."  
  
Albus sat down and stared at the time-turner before him. "Perhaps..." Albus paused in his thinking.  
  
"What? I'm open to suggestions," Hermione said, leaning her hands on the arms of the chair she had sat down in.  
  
"You said that the sand fell more rapidly when you were in the dungeons, correct?" Hermione nodded. "And when you initially fell, you were falling to the earth at an alarming rate, correct?"  
  
"I fell off a broom, so yeah I was falling pretty fast!" Hermione agreed.  
  
Albus leaned forward and looked up at Hermione. "What if it's the gravitational pull of the earth that's causing the sand to fall?"  
  
Hermione nodded a few times and stared at the time-turner. "If that's true, then the lower I travel... the closer to the center of the earth, then the faster the sand will fall," Hermione rationalized. "But how?" she whispered.  
  
Long moments passed as the old wizard and the young witch stared at the time-turner. The silence gave Hermione time not only to think about the time-turner, but it allowed her to think back on recent weeks. She thought about James and his young son, Harry, with sadness in her eyes. She thought back on the hours she'd spent locked in her room or the library trying to hide from Severus with a twinkle in her eyes. She remembered the Polyjuice Potion she had helped Severus brew with a smile playing on her lips. Hermione realized that she would have never had any of these memories had Minerva and Albus never dug up the time-turner in the first place.  
  
"Dug up," Hermione whispered, and sat up straighter. "Sir, I think I've come up with an idea," she said. "If you're right in that the sand will fall as it gets closer to the earth's core, then the only logical thing to do would be to bury it."  
  
Albus nodded, thinking it over. "It would also solve the problem of what to do with the time-turner once you were back in your time. You would be hiding it in the past."  
  
"Only to be dug up in the future," Hermione said excitedly. "This has to work."  
  
Hermione and Albus left the lounge and headed for the Entrance Hall. Hermione looked all around at the decorations. There were several large carved pumpkins with candles in them in the Great Hall. Hermione stopped in her tracks. "Albus..."  
  
"No, Miss Lindon," he said as a student walked by them. He took her gently by the arm and led her away from the students. "I know you want to warn me about this evening, but I cannot allow you, just as I cannot allow you to tell me where you are going to bury this time-turner. I would not want to be in a position where I could possibly tell someone where it is."  
  
"But Albus," Hermione pleaded, "it's about Severus."  
  
"If you change the past, you affect the future," Albus said. Hermione stared up at him in wonder. She could hear Severus saying those same words to her. A single tear slid down her cheek. "Once the sand has fallen into the bottom chamber, you should be transported back to the exact time you left. The only unknown factor is where you will end up once you are back in your own time."  
  
Hermione nodded and wiped at the tears. "Please tell Severus that I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt him."  
  
"It will take time, but he will understand why you had to leave."  
  
Hermione let out a snort. "He'll understand in ten years when he sees my eleven-year-old self in his potions class."  
  
Albus smiled. "I always knew he would teach," he said with a wink.  
  
"Thank you for everything, Albus. Now and in the future," she said and embraced the older man.  
  
"Until next we meet," he said, releasing Hermione.  
  
Hermione pulled the time-turner from her robes and walked out the front door. She rounded the castle and stopped near the hidden entrance that Severus used to enter the dungeons. She pulled out her wand and murmured a spell to dig a deep hole. After charming the time-turned to float to the bottom, Hermione said another spell to close the hole once the time-turner hit the bottom.  
  
Hermione straightened and watched the time-turner begin its decent into the dark hole in the ground. She took a shaky breath. If their idea was correct, then in a few minutes time, she would be back in her own. Hermione turned and looked around at the quiet grounds. As she turned towards the front gates, she saw a flurry of black robes. The person was running and closing in on her fast.  
  
"Severus," she whispered. Hermione looked back to see the hole she had dug beginning to darken as it closed. She looked down to see her hands shimmering and she began to feel weightless, like she was falling. "No!" she screamed, "I need more time!" Turning back around, she saw Severus only a few meters away from her. They reached for each other, but in that moment Hermione faded out, leaving Severus grasping at nothing but air.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Hermione!" Harry screamed. He watched Hermione tumble head over feet several times before he swung the broom into a steep dive. He flew under her and caught her in his arms no more than three meters from the ground and then pulled the broom up before they crashed. Harry circled and landed them safely. Hermione was passed out in his arms. He laid her down gently on the ground. "Mia, can you hear me?"  
  
Hermione groaned and opened her eyes. "What year is it?"  
  
Harry laughed, "It's the same year it was two minutes ago."  
  
"Oh, Harry!" she said and threw her arms around his neck. "You're never going to believe what happened," she mumbled into his neck.  
  
"Trust me, I'll believe most anything. Remember who you're talking to? Come on, let's get you back to Hogwarts. Poppy will want to look you over." Harry lifted her into his arms, picked up his broomstick and Apparated them to the gates of the school.  
  
Hermione didn't put up a fight and was very quiet while Madame Pomfrey looked her over. Dumbledore came in just as the medi-witch was finishing her exam and pulled Harry out into the hall. A few minutes later Harry reappeared and went to Hermione's side. "Dumbledore's told me that you no longer need to go to the Ministry. He told me that I've been called back in on another assignment."  
  
Hermione reached out and took him in her arms. "Thank you for saving me," she said.  
  
"Anytime, Mia," he smiled. He felt Hermione tense slightly at him using the nickname, but blamed it on the stress of the fall. "I'll owl you as soon as I can."  
  
"Give Ron my love. Tell Ginny that I'll come to visit at Easter then stay for a few days after the holiday," she said. Harry gently kissed her cheek and left the hospital wing.  
  
Albus appeared again shortly after Poppy finished her exam of Hermione. "I see you arrived safely."  
  
"I'm never riding a broomstick again so long as I live," Hermione said seriously. She took a deep shaky breath. "I need to know if..." her voice caught.  
  
"Yes, Hermione," Albus said quietly, "James and Lily died that night." Hermione nodded solemnly. Albus moved to her side and sat on the edge of the bed. "Severus came to me and said he watched you disappear." Hermione nodded again with tears forming in her eyes. "The image has haunted him for over twenty years."  
  
"I tried... we reached for each other but the time-turner..." Hermione gestured out the window to where the time-turner had been buried. Hermione swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up. For the first time, she looked down and noticed that she was back in her red satin robes that she had been wearing when she had first left with Harry over three weeks ago, in her time. She angrily swiped at the tears in her eyes and turned back to Albus. "I have to see him."  
  
Albus stood and looked down at the young woman. "You must understand that while twenty minutes have passed for you," Albus' eyes had lost their normal twinkle, "twenty years have passed for him." Hermione stared at him for a long moment, then turned and fled for the dungeons.  
  
As she ran down the stairs, passing students as she went, Hermione could think of nothing but the last moments she had seen Severus. She tried to block out the image of them both reaching for each other but reaching nothing. Hermione didn't want to think about how she would feel if she reached this time but reached nothing at all.  
  
Hermione knocked on the door to Severus' office but there was no reply. She tentatively opened the door and stepped inside. Looking around, she found the dark brooding wizard hovering over a smoking cauldron. "You shouldn't be here," she heard him say in a voice barely above a whisper.  
  
Hermione took a deep breath and resigned herself to the fact that it was going to be a long night. "No, I should have never left to begin with," she replied. "Severus..."  
  
"No," he said, turning around and looking at Hermione for the first time.  
  
Hermione approached the lab table he was working at and it was all that separated him from her. "I need to know how you did it," she said softly.  
  
"You're speaking in riddles," he hissed, turning around.  
  
"I need to know how you survived these last twenty years!" she yelled. "Severus, please talk to me." She walked over to the other side of the lab table and touched his shoulder and he flinched. "Severus," she said.  
  
Severus whirled on her and Hermione stepped back. "You really want to know?" he hissed. "For the first ten years I hunted for a way to get you back. I thought someone, probably Voldemort or one of his goons, had taken you because Albus wouldn't tell me anything. Imagine my surprise when a Miss Hermione Granger, age eleven," he spat, "turns up at the Sorting Ceremony and bears a striking resemblance to Mia Lindon. For seven years I had to endure teaching you and watching you put your life in danger with Boy Wonder and his trusty sidekick." Severus turned away again.  
  
Hermione laid her hand on his shoulder and when he flinched, she only held on tighter. "Last month," Hermione paused and shook her head, "this morning when you warned me about changing the past... that was all I could think about for the month I spent in the past. Your words echoed in my head."  
  
"As far as I know, you didn't mess anything up," he said with acid in his tone.  
  
"Severus, please look at me," Hermione pleaded and tried to step between him and the lab table to look him in the face. Severus stood his ground and refused to let her get closer. Hermione let out a quiet sob and released his arm. "All right," she whispered, "I'll go."  
  
She crossed the dungeon and stopped in the doorway, turning back to see Severus still hovering over his potions. "Before I go, I want you to know something," she paused but he said nothing. "Even if I hadn't gone back in time, I would have fallen in love with you. That's been a long time coming." She saw his body visibly stiffen. "And while I may have fallen in love with a slightly different version of you, it's you I want. All I kept thinking about while I was there was how you were going to react to this." She shook her head and looked down at the floor. "Even though I had you," she whispered, "all I wanted was to get back to... you."  
  
She slipped out without a sound, and when Severus finally turned around, she was gone. "Oh, Mia..."  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
The next day, Hermione left Hogwarts with a heavy heart and traveled to Godric's Hollow where she spent the days following the Easter Holiday with Harry, Ginny, and their daughter Lily. After five days of reminiscing about their days at Hogwarts and spending quality time with her goddaughter, Hermione realized that she needed to return and face Severus once again.  
  
"Must you leave so soon?" Ginny asked as she helped Hermione pack her clothes. Hermione nodded but said nothing. "Who is he?"  
  
"Is it a sixth sense?" Hermione laughed.  
  
"Perhaps, but I saw you last night, wandering around the house with a far off look in your eyes. I had the same look in my eyes when Harry and I were engaged... I still have that look in my eyes sometimes," Ginny smiled, listening to her husband chase Lily around the yard.  
  
Hermione smiled sadly at Ginny. "He doesn't love me back, Gin."  
  
Ginny laid a hand on Hermione's forearm. "Then maybe he isn't worth it."  
  
"I risked so much to get to him," she whispered. "I'm not letting him get away from me." Ginny nodded and helped Hermione finish packing.  
  
"Come visit again, and bring Ginny and Lily," Hermione said to Harry when they arrived at Hogsmeade a few hours later.  
  
"We'll visit once the baby is born," he promised, wrapping Hermione in a hug. "Take care of yourself, Mia." Hermione nodded and watched him apparate back to Godric's Hollow.  
  
She shrunk her bags down and slowly walked down the path to Hogwarts. She paused at the top of a rise to take in the scene of Hogwarts. "I won't hurt you again, Severus," she vowed as she continued on her way.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
That night at dinner in the Great Hall, Hermione conversed with Remus Lupin and tried to keep her mind off of the fact that Severus had yet to show up for dinner. "You're off somewhere else," the Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor pointed out.  
  
Hermione blinked a few times. "I'm sorry. It's been a long day, Remus," she said and spooned some mashed potatoes up, but did not eat them. Remus laughed and went back to eating.  
  
Hermione ate a few bites of her food when suddenly a rolled piece of parchment magically appeared before her. Her fork clattered on the table as she dropped it in surprise. Picking it up, Hermione unrolled the parchment and read the quickly scrawled writing. 'Please come to the dungeons' it read.  
  
Hermione made her excuses and left the Great Hall. She took several deep breaths before she once again entered the dungeons. It was dark but there was a light coming from the back room where Severus brewed his personal potions. "Severus?"  
  
"I'm in here, Mia," he called. Hermione was taken aback at his use of her nickname. "I must confess that I don't want to have this particular conversation, Hermione," he said, and she pounced.  
  
"Why you insufferable overgrown bat!" she screamed and pushed herself to stand between Severus and the lab table. Severus stepped back and looked her over. Her cheeks were flushed with fury. "I risked my life to get back here! I could have been sent to the future or back to the Middle Ages! I did it for you!" she screamed. "I said I had things to get back to at home and I meant it."  
  
"Miss Granger," he started.  
  
"Don't you 'Miss Granger' me, Severus," she said. "Now I left you to think things over for a few days, I backed away, but no more! Don't you get it? I fell in love with you."  
  
"Mia," he said softly, trying to get her attention. "May I speak?" Hermione nodded and leaned against the lab table. "I was trying to tell you that I did not want to have this particular conversation because..." his voice trailed off and he scowled down at her.  
  
"What Severus?"  
  
"Hermione, you have been out of my life for over twenty years. I don't think I could survive if you left me again," he said and sighed. "Even when you came to work here, I knew I couldn't tell you the truth. Albus had talked about paradoxes and rifts in time; he did it to piss me off. This morning, I knew it was time."  
  
"Severus, I..."  
  
"No, wait I'm not done," he insisted, taking her hands in his. "You were right. Even if you hadn't gone back in time, I would have fallen in love with you. You were always there for me, even we just talked in the library. Just your presence these last couple of years was enough for me," he said, running a finger down her cheek. Even when my world was falling apart, you were my constant... my touchstone."  
  
"And you are mine," she whispered.  
  
Severus stared at her for several long moments. After what felt like an eternity to Hermione, he reached out and drew her to him. He kissed her with all the love and passion he had kept to himself for the past twenty years. Hermione snaked her arms around his back and tilted her head up to him, fusing her lips to his. After several moments, they pulled away, desperate for air.  
  
Severus tucked her head beneath his chin and ran his hands up and down her back in gentle caresses. "You cannot imagine what these years have been like without you, Mia," he whispered, kissing the top of her head.  
  
Hermione rested her cheek on his chest, holding him tightly. "I never meant to hurt you," she said.  
  
"Albus came to me the day you started your education at Hogwarts," Severus said, entangling his hands in her hair and tilting her head up to look at him, "and he told me what you said to him before you left. I know you didn't mean for me to suffer." He was silent for a few moments. "Hermione?" A single tear streaked down her cheek. "I would have waited another twenty years for you," he said. Hermione smiled as he bent his head and kissed her sweetly on the lips.  
  
"You know it's funny," Hermione said, pulling away from him.  
  
"Kissing me is funny now?" Severus asked, brushing stray hairs away from her face.  
  
"No, never," she laughed. "Being in the past and seeing people like Harry, Albus, Minerva, and you was like looking though a piece of fractured glass."  
  
"I don't think I understand, Mia," he said.  
  
Hermione smiled at his use of the name. "Well, the image was familiar but everything was distorted like piece of imperfect glass. I knew everyone that I came in contact with, and I knew where I was, but everything was different. Like looking through fractured glass," she said.  
  
"Very poetic," he said, bending down to kiss her again.  
  
"Speaking of poetic," Hermione said, breaking their kiss and taking his hand in hers. "I seem to remember a certain author I thought we both liked. You only like Du Bois because of me, didn't you?"  
  
"Hermione, could you honestly see me reading that before you pointed it out?"  
  
"We still need to work on this trust and truth thing," she laughed.  
  
"I think we've got the trust thing down," he said. "And truthfully," he said, looking at her seriously, "I love you, and I think it's just as noble as truth."  
  
"Agreed," Hermione said and kissed him once more. "So, what are you working on?" she asked, looking over the ingredients he had lying out on the table.  
  
Severus looked at her with a solemn expression. "I don't know if you're ready to hear this particular truth," he said.  
  
"Severus," she said seriously, "I love you and I'm always going to love you. I'm ready for whatever you're willing to tell me."  
  
"Well then," he conceded, moving to stand beside her, "I have a lot to tell you." They both hovered over the smoking cauldron, heads close and hands clasped together.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
End Chapter 4  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Epilogue... epilogue you say? We'll see ;)  
  
Thanks for reading and please review!  
  
Keep and eye out for a sequel sometime later in the summer! 


End file.
